


Ghosts and the winter storm

by InsomniaMagic



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, KuroKen Week, Kuroken Week 2018, M/M, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Stuck in the mountains, Winter storm, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, prompt: hurt/comfort, sugawara koshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: KuroKen Week 2018Day 3: Hurt/ComfortKuroo pouts. “Aw. I thought it´s because you don´t want me to die out there.”“You wish.” Kenma leaves the kitchen to get some dry clothes, but what to give to a man of his size? Kenma is a lot smaller, hence the knife. Kenma notices a slight grin on Kuroo´s face when leaving the room. Not a malicious one, the opposite.The stranger seems happy.





	Ghosts and the winter storm

 

 

Kenma puts another layer of clothing on his already bundled body of sweaters and scarfs. Tree branches knock on the window to be let in as they swivel in the hard, cold wind mixed with chaotic snow.

He looks through the glass at the creepy looking forest surrounding his cottage. The sigh in his throat is stuck, the door is banged on loudly.

 

Kenma frowns, doubting the intentions of whoever is waiting outside. Should he open or let the unknown person stay out there? The dark was incoming fast. Desperate banging continues. The silent plead gets through the thick walls. Kenma has no idea when his palm fell on the doorknob. He opens, and the tall man dressed in red and yellow stumbles inside, thanking Kenma repeatedly.

 

To ask “may I help you” is unnecessary. The blazing winter storm is enough of an explanation. The door slams pulled by the wind, lights flicker and windows rattle, the cacophony of nature’s discomfort.

 

Kenma eyes the stranger gripping his skis too tight. “You can leave them by the door.” Kenma passes into the kitchen and continues to boil water, his free hand reaches for the knife.

 

“Hm, sorry?” Foreigners voice approaches from another room. Kenma turns to stare at him over the distance of two opened doors. This sight must be scary, Kenma with the cattle in one hand, blade in the other.

 

“I´m asking for temporary refuge, not to be gutted in the middle of… this.”

“I don´t know you. I need to take precautions,” says Kenma matter-of-factly and continues preparing drinks. “Tea? Coffee? Cocoa? Hot water with a lemon and some honey? Lemsip, by any chance?”

Man is quiet, the sound of falling hail hitting the roof takes over the silence. “This won´t be pleasant,” Kenma mumbles at the raging blizzard. “So?” he asks loudly. “What would you like?”

“My name is Kuroo.”

Kenma jumps and stretches the hand with a knife to protect himself, barely missing the unknown man, still fully clothed in his winter attire. “Are you crazy?!” Kenma exhales and puts the blade away, keeping it close to him.

 

“I thought I might introduce myself first. You don´t have to worry, I don´t have any crazy intentions.”

 

Kenma raises an eyebrow. How does knowing the name of a stranger helps exactly?

 

“-as much,” adds Kuroo, understanding Kenma´s train of thought.

 

Kenma corrects his shawl and gives his full name. There is a small reason he starts to trust this guy. “Your clothes are wet. Take it off, I´ll look for something you may be able to squeeze in. But first – drink.”

 

Kuroo smirks cheekily. “Tea would be fine. Thank you, but you don´t have to. As you said, you don´t know me, and I am perfectly capable of preparing it myself.”

 

“Na-ah.” Kenma´s palm stops in front of Kuroo´s face. “I know. But if I do something for you, I don´t feel so lonely. Winter storms can get horrible up here.”

 

Kuroo pouts. “Aw. I thought it´s because you don´t want me to die out there.”

 

“You wish.” Kenma leaves the kitchen to get some dry clothes, but what to give to a man of his size? Kenma is a lot smaller, hence the knife. Kenma notices a slight grin on Kuroo´s face when leaving the room. Not a malicious one, the opposite.

 

The stranger seems happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I guess this should do,” Kuroo admits reluctantly, checking the short bathrobe hugging his physique.

 

“You are too big for anything else.” Kenma slurps his hot cocoa and examines the view outside of the window. It´s getting dark, the rain freezes and beats the crap out of the innocent hut. Kenma puts the mug on the table, closing in on the fireplace to make the place cozy and warm. The smell of sandalwood fills the room, the oil diffuser doing its work, but it shouldn´t.

 

“What the-“ Kenma frowns. When did he switch it on? He shifts, noticing Kuroo playing with the small white machine.

 

“Sorry, I was curious.”

 

Kenma sighs. “Okay.” There is no reason to fight this. “Come here and get warm. We should check you for signs of hypothermia and frostbites.” Kenma bites his lip. “How long were you outside?”

 

Kuroo´s face is painted with bewilderment. “Not too long. Well, long, but not enough to-“ Kuroo shivers. “Why are you so nice?”

 

Kenma nearly gives him the typical answer, something stops him to open his mouth.

 

It´s the eyes. Kuroo´s eyes. The way Kuroo looks at him. Grateful, honest, kind.

 

The howling of the winter rage quiets down, the snow disappears from Kenma´s vision. Everything becomes them and Kenma quakes, not of the cold. Fire crackles, lights go out flames the only brightness in the cottage. No, wrong. Flames and Kuroo´s eyes. All-the-freaking-time, Kenma thinks.

 

Kenma sips the hot cocoa. “Great. Power is out. I’m going for some more blankets and coats, meanwhile scoot in there.” He points at the fireplace.

 

“Yes, sir,” Kuroo salutes.

 

Kenma opens the wardrobe and asks: “Is your skin cold? Do you feel prickling?”

 

Silence, then resolute “No.”

 

“Numbness? Weird skin color?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Kenma throws him a fluffy blanket without looking, the jacket follows. “What about your muscles?”

 

“I don´t know how those look!”

 

Kenma tells him off when he hears the chuckle. “Funny,” Kenma smiles. “Your speech seems to be fine, do you feel like fainting? Lack of balance? What about your breathing or pulse?”

 

“No, no and no. I’m fine.” Kuroo is buried under a huge number of pillows, sweaters, more blankets, and some old rug.

 

“I know it won´t fit, so cover yourself with it. This outburst might be lengthy.”

 

Kuroo does as he´s told like he´s afraid of Kenma. The blond guy smiles at the thought.

 

They sit in front of the fireplace, Kenma playing his PS and Kuroo watching while the battery lasts.

 

Kenma glances at his visitor and sighs. “Without electricity, there´s not much to do, but… is there anything you´d like to play? Read?”

 

Kuroo shrugs. “I’m just glad I’m safe, and you are not a killer.” He stiffens. “Are you?”

 

Kenma hides a grin under his long hair. “What if I am?”

 

“Nice.” Kuroo laughs. “If you ever want an assistant…”

 

“Noted.”

 

The tranquility covers them and darkness enfolds the rest of the snowy forest. Visibility is low, the ghosts of everything hidden under the winter storm attack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“To answer your question,” Kenma breaks the hush, “Once upon a time, it was me who required help. Covered in bruises after falling, fighting my way through the wilderness, lost and alone. It was the first time I´ve done something adventurous. It started snowing, I was knee deep in it, knocking at the door of the only three houses nearby. No one helped me. They turned their back on me. I was used to it, so I went on. I decided I don´t want to be like them, even if I would risk my own life that way. It´s a lot more worth it being good and get nothing out of it, than being a son of a bitch. Period.” Kenma lays down, tired. “As I said, I was used to it.”

 

“That´s a terrible thing to get used to,” Kuroo follows the lead.

 

They were so close.

 

“I had to.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Kuroo doesn´t say he´s sorry. Kenma closes his eyes. This visitor doesn´t need to know all of it. “I wasn´t… I also wasn´t very adventurous. I don´t think I am. I must have the right people with me, I guess.” Kuroo shares his own demons. “Don´t get me wrong, I love to get wild and crazy, but in a totally different manner than others think. I usually require a bit of a push.”

 

“It what brought you here?” Kenma is curious.

 

“You are observant, huh?”

 

“Years of practice.” They share a look facing each other, almost relaxed. Kuroo´s presence is weirdly soothing. A ghost talking to a ghost.

 

Kenma´s eyes trace back to the ceiling. Fire crackles, another heap of hail falls down.

 

Night deepens.

 

“I loved skiing as a child. My father taught me,” Kuroo shares his story, no reluctance. “When I was eleven, I broke my leg, very badly. Since then, I was afraid to try again. I came here with friends to overcome my fear.” Kuroo rubs his tired eyes. “I stood out there for three hours, deserted, indecisive. I guess I missed the one faithful push.”

 

“If you demand a push, just say so,” Kenma teases.

 

“I may take you up on this offer.”

 

Kenma snorts, stifling back laughter.

 

“I like that,” Kuroo mumbles and falls asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kuroo is lost. He runs around like a headless chicken. Spending the night at the cabin of a young man named Kenma did its number on him. Kuroo somehow got back to the skiing resort to his friends. Kenma refused to come, so Kuroo promised him to come back and thank him properly.

 

“I can´t find him,” Kuroo murmurs. It´s the second day after the winter storm passed.

 

“Come on, man, this is as far as they let us go.” Kuroo´s friend Bokuto persuades him to let it go.

 

“No,” Kuroo refuses. “What if he´s stuck there? If I can´t get back, there…”

 

Bokuto puckers. “He wouldn´t stay there if it was a possibility. That Kenma guy sounds smart.” Kuroo hesitates, Bokuto nudges him. “Akaashi has friends working at the hotel. We´ll ask around, okay?”

 

Kuroo nods and follows his, for once, smarter best friend.

 

 

They stand in front of Akaashi Keiji´s buddy Sawamura. “Suga might know,” Daichi calls out for a silver-haired man. He listens to the story carefully, his eyes darken.

 

“Um, excuse me?”

 

Everyone seems confused, even Sawamura. “What´s going on?”

 

“There is no cottage up there,” Suga explains, arms crossed. “There was, years ago.” He inhales sadly. “You aren´t the first one with a similar rumor. Was he blond? Silent but cheeky?”

 

Kuroo gasps, his heart exploding.

 

Suga rubs his forehead. “I-I don´t know what to say.”

 

Kuroo is dumbfounded, Bokuto the same. “How would I survive? He was real, he is-“

 

“Sugawara Koshi,” says reserved but intense voice. “Are you pulling someone´s leg again?”

 

Kuroo´s eyes widen. Suga, Daichi, and Akaashi burst out laughing.

 

“I´m sorry,” Kenma appears in front of Kuroo. “Just because I live alone doesn´t mean I´m a ghost. Stop spreading the rumors.”

 

The rest leaves the duo unaccompanied, followed by the echoes of laughter.

 

Kuroo stands there like a statue. Is he even awake?

 

“Ehm-“ Kenma clears his throat. “I work at the bar. When the blizzard passed, I couldn´t get down for a while. Well, I didn´t want to.”

 

“How come we never met?” Kuroo asks, unsure if his voice came out. It feels like a dream. A nightmare where nothing is tangible and all of it can come falling down any second.

 

“We did, once,” Kenma sets the record straight. “I saw you. You left early. It took me some time to realize it. I usually take the shifts when there´s a lot of people. No one pays attention to me then.”

 

Kuroo lets out a shaky laugh. “That´s why you took care of me? You already knew me, partially!”

 

Kenma nods. “Yep. Akaashi mentioned you once or twice, but it doesn´t change a fact you are-were a stranger.” He looks around. “Sorry for Suga´s ghost tale. It´s their inside joke.”

 

Kuroo stares at Kenma as if he was seeing him for the first time. At this moment, he doesn´t care about the time before.

 

They are here, now.

 

“If I remember correctly, we made some plans, right?”

 

 

 

Kenma is filled with a familiar warmth and safety. Be it anyone else, he´d say no.

 

“I believe we _did_ make some plans.”

 

Kenma steps away, Kuroo moves closer. “Thank you.”

 

Kenma gives him the rare, widest smile he reserves for the special occasions. “Don´t thank me yet. You haven´t seen me on the slope.”

 

“Oho?” Kuroo rubs his palms together. “Challenge accepted.”

 

Kenma lets one arm hang by his body, the other reaches for Kuroo.

 

Even the smallest touch makes him feel alive. “You´re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for your time! Have a beautiful day, lovelies :*


End file.
